


Savior

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, Romance, cat!Ikuto, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that it all started... the day my life changed, was the day I met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their First Meaning

The day that it happened, was a crisp autumn night. A Sunday. I remember that the leaves were falling from the trees in an array of shapes and colors. And I remember that the moon shone through the canopy of trees and onto the clear stone path that parted through the forest, reflecting off of the aged stones.

There had been a small stream that ran along the side of the path, and disappeared into the darkened forest; though you were still able to hear its bubbly chatter, along with the slight whispers of the chilly wind... The last flowers of the season had dotted the path and had sprouted up in the forest, soon to be killed off by the first frost.

Yes, I could remember it all so clearly, it had all been so beautiful and serene. But the strange thing is… I didn't remember it for the beauty or peace; I remembered that day because it was the day that it all started. The day that my life changed for the better or for the worst… I remembered that day because it was the day that I met _him_.

* * *

"Ami, come back here and put your coat on, otherwise we aren't going!" I shouted at my younger sister who was currently twirling around in the middle of the living room.

"Coming Onee-chan!"

I watched as she danced her way towards me, twirling in large circles, her medium length hair, swirling around her in waves of brown. Her golden eyes sparkled with laughter as she stopped in front of me, right near the front door.

"Sorry, Onee-chan! Can we still go? Please?" She begged, giving me puppy eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, "We can still go, just put your coat on."

"Yay!" She squealed, clasping her hands together in delight.

I grabbed her coat off of the hook, as she held her arms out, looking expectantly at me.

"Jeez, Ami." I grumbled. "Can't you do anything yourself? What are you going to do when I'm not here?"

"I know how to put my coat on, I just like it better when Onee-chan does it!" She grinned, her eyes so full of warmth and honesty that I couldn't help but smile back. I pushed her coat up onto her shoulders, putting it over her long dress.

"Come on." I said, tussling her hair as I opened the door.

"Onee-chan!" She complained, combing her fingers through her hair, in an attempt to fix it.

I laughed as I saw her disgruntled face. Her lips were twisted into a pout and her arms were folded across her chest as she stood in the doorway, eyeing me warily. "I thought you wanted to go for a walk? Or did you change your mind already?" I teased with a slight smile.

"Right! The walk! Let's go Onee-chan!" She shouted, forgetting the hair incident immediately, bounding out of the door way and shutting the door on her way out. She grabbed my hand in her own smaller hand and pulled me along excitedly. I allowed myself to be pulled towards the familiar path that lead through the forest.

A chilly breeze drifted across my body, making me thankful for my long black coat that reached down past my knees, and kept me warm. My long pink hair which fell down to touch the top of my jeans waistline, wafted around me as the breeze gently tugged it in different directions. My black and white, stripped scarf was wrapped around my neck, and my black furry boots kept my feet nice and warm, safe from the chilly breezes that told of colder days that were to come.

By now we had reached the path and were now walking along it, looking at the last of the flowers, and watching as the colorful leaves dance their way down to the ground, to join the small heaps of leaves that had already made the journey from their trees to the ground.

I wondered what it would be like to be a leaf, drifting wherever the wind took me? I think it would be kind of lonely. Though beautiful, you would be taken away from your friends and family, not being able to control where you go. It seemed so very lonely. To be taken away, to be thought lost. I guess it was a good thing leaves didn't have a conscience.

I looked at Ami, seeing her smiling face. Seeing the way her eyes darted everywhere at once in her childish excitement. A breeze brushed her hair back from her face with its long, cold fingers.

Looking at her, I was thankful that I could still be with Ami. After all Ami was the last that was left of my family. When I had been 15, my Mom and Dad died in a car crash, leaving me and Ami on our own in the cruel world. We were moved from place to place, family to family, unwanted. Forgotten. A nuisance that was given away again and again, in hopes of it going away.

And we had gone away. As soon as I had turned 16 and was able to get a job, I used the money our parents had given us and bought a house. I ended the constant moves, the new homes and the fake smiles of the family we had been passed to. I had saved us from their lies, from the heartbreak of being treated as a chore, which everyone shared in.

And I had been happy to do it to.

I had been happy to take Ami to a place she could be sure she was staying in. A place where she could unpack her bags, without fear of having to pack them back up the next day. I had given her a place that she could count on. A place she could call her own.

I was jolted back into reality when the hand in mine stiffened slightly and all of a sudden we came to a arupt stop. I had to stop myself from nearly tripping over Ami, who was standing in front of me, her body still as a statue.

I looked around us, for anything that would have made her stop. I realized that the moon was shinning down on us, through the canopy of different colored leaves, and that a stream was on the side of us; fading of into the forest, though leaving behind the noise of its bubbly chatter. There were flowers also, occasionally dotting the path and the forest. But as I looked at Ami, whose eyes were frozen wide in shock, I realized none of these things mattered. None of them had been the reason she had stopped.

Studying her face, I noticed she looked unnaturally pale, and the hand that was in mine had started shaking. I began to grow uneasy, not sure that I wanted to see what she was seeing. Slowly I turned my head and looked in the direction her gaze was focused on, only to gasp in shock. Lying on the ground, with cuts all over his body, and small pools of blood lying around him, was a boy who looked to be around my age, probably older.

He was on his side, his head resting on the ground, and his legs and arms curled around him. He looked almost… like a big cat. His dark blue hair was long and almost touched his shoulder; it fell down onto his closed eyes and onto his neck and face. He wore only a pair of ripped jeans and what looked like a black t-shirt and a black and white checkered sweatshirt. Or, well… what was left of a t-shirt and sweatshirt. They were both ripped to shreds, the little white patches stained scarlet with his blood.

The millions of scratches that covered his body, and not to mention the fact that he was shivering, both alarmed me greatly.

I looked around desperately, trying to figure out what to do.

We were about ten minutes from home, there's a _random guy_ , _passed out_ in the _middle_ of the _path_ , in the middle of the _freaking woods_! What the hell am I supposed to do? For all I know he could be an axe murderer, or… a drug dealer!

It figures… I start thinking about lost things and being saved, and all of a sudden we come across a strange boy who's passed out in the middle of the path! Jeez… Irony sure is a bitch.


	2. Bringing Him Home

"Onee-chan?" Came Ami's shocked voice. "What are we going to do?"

I looked down at her, tearing my eyes away from the unconscious boy to meet her wide eyes.

I stayed silent, not sure what to say.

"Are we going to take him home?" She asked, persistently searching for an answer.

I glanced at the boy hopelessly, the house was at least 10 minutes away, and there was no way I could carry him to the house by myself. I could call someone to get help, but at this hour it would probably take a while until someone could get here, and looking at the boy and seeing the small shudders that rocked his body, I knew that time was _not_ on our side. If I waited for help and kept him out in the cold, he would get sick, and if not from the cold, then from blood loss, die.

I sighed.

Just how had _I_ ended up in this situation?

I began unbuttoning my jacket, shivering as the cold air brushed against my barred skin. My jacket in my hand, I walked towards the unconscious boy.

"Onee-chan? What are you-?"

"Ami, I'm going to try to carry him back. I need you to walk in front of me and tell me if there is anything there that I could trip on, okay?" I asked, looking up at her as I kneeled down next to the boy and wrapped my jacket around his cold shoulders.

"Okay Onee-chan!" She grinned, the shock disappearing from her face only to be replaced by excitement.

"Is he going to stay with us? _Can he_ stay with us? Maybe we can be friends?"

I sighed. It seemed I was doing that allot lately.

"Ami! I don't know what's going to happen! But I _do_ know that if we don't get him out of the cold and inside soon, he's going to get sick."

Her face grew somber as she realized just how serious our situation was. "Oh. Sorry Onee-chan."

I ran my hand through my hair, wondering how the hell I was going to pull this off.

I eyed the boy, he had to be at least 150 pounds, and by the looks of his legs, if he had been awake he would have towered over me.

Carrying him home would be difficult, but I would have to manage, after all, it's not like Ami could help me, and there was certainly no one else coming to help.

Ugg.

I wrapped my jacket securely around his shoulders as best as I could, not wanting to worry about it dropping when I was busy dragging… I mean, carrying, him home. I lifted his arm, wrapping it around my neck and letting his weight rest against me. His head leaned against the hollow of my throat, his long hair tickling my ear.

It was strange… his hair felt soft and silky, like cats fur.

I shook my head.

Cat-like qualities aside, I needed to get him inside. Now.

I wrapped my arm around his waist, lifting up his torso and pulling him to his feet. I staggered under the added weight, but quickly steadied myself, before both the boy and I fell back onto the ground.

I took a small step forward, struggling to support both myself and the boy.

"Ami." I grunted.

She seemed to understand. "Alright Onee-chan." She beamed, scampering forward, searching for anything that could trip me up, and send both the boy and I crashing to the ground.

I tried my best to keep up with Ami and not fall on my face, but believe it or not, carrying an unconscious boy who was nearly _twice_ my size, was _not_ as easy as it looked.

After many stumbled steps and muttered curses (after all I wouldn't want Ami to hear), we were home.

Ami held the door open, as I staggered through the doorway, with Ami following behind; and made my way towards my room.

By this point, I was shivering almost as much as the boy. My arms and legs felt like jelly, and ached dully. My lungs felt as if icy needles were stabbing me over and over again every time I breathed.

But despite all that, I managed to make it to the bed in time; right before my knees gave out, sending me and the unconscious boy toppling onto it.

I lay their, the boy lying next to me. I knew I should treat his wounds as best I could, but I couldn't seem to find the will to move my body. I wasn't in control of my body anymore, my body was; and right now, my body told me one thing, and that was to rest.

Something I couldn't do.

I groaned.

Why is it all ways _me_ who ends up in these situations?

"Onee-chan?"

I tilted my head towards the door, in the direction of the voice; only to see Ami standing in the doorway.

"Ami?"

I had forgotten about her, to focused on not collapsing and falling on my face, to worry about other things.

Like my _little_ sister.

I sweat dropped.

I glanced at the clock.

10:35.

Wow. We were gone for a long time… wait! 10:35?

I bolted up, panicking. The tiredness draining from my body abruptly.

"Ami, we've got to get you to bed!"

I hurried towards her, jumping up from the bed, momentarily forgetting about my aching body and the unconscious boy who lay on my bed.

"But Onee-chan, I want to help you!" She complained.

I stopped in front of her, momentarily confused.

"Help with what?"

"With the boy we found!"

I looked at her, wondering if I could just drag her to her room. Her face was set in determination, and her gaze was unwavering… challenging even.

In other words, I wasn't going to win this battle.

"If I let you help, then you have to go right to bed. Got it?" I asked sternly.

"Hai, Onee-chan!" She grinned, her face filling with happiness.

I glanced at the boy, examining him to see what I would need.

"Ami I need some wet washcloths, some bandages and a bowl of warm water."

"Alright Onee-chan." She scampered off, leaving me alone with the _still_ unconscious boy _._

He was on his side, his hair flopping into his face. His arms and legs were held close to his body, almost in a fetal position, but not quite. In fact if I was going to compare him to something, I would say he looked like a really big… cat.

I saw that shivers still rocked his body, though not as harshly as before; and that his skin seemed pale.

Walking towards my closet, I grabbed a couple blankets and dumped them on the bed; I reached out and rolled the boy onto his back, putting him in a more comfortable position. I made sure not to touch any of his wounds; after all, I didn't want them to open back up.

"Onee-chan, I brought the stuff you asked for."

I looked up to see Ami balancing a bowl of water, some wet washcloths, and some gauze bandages in her small arms.

"Just put them on the stand." I gestured towards the small wooden dresser that sat beside queen size bed. Except for an alarm clock and a small lamp, it was empty.

She gently set the supplies down, taking extra care that the water didn't spill. When I saw her standing there, looking at me for direction I spoke.

"Ami, go to bed now."

Her mouth opened in protest, and she looked at me with protesting eyes.

"But-"

"Ami, you've done all you can. I don't need anymore help." When I saw her beginning to protest once again, I fixed her with a warning glare.

"Alright Onee-chan." She murmured, looked slightly dejected.

"Ami." I murmured.

"Yeah?" She stopped at the doorway, looking back at me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I saw her face brighten. Loosing any unhappiness.

"You're welcome, Onee-chan!" She beamed before scampering away.

I heard her footsteps make their way towards her room, along with the slight click that told me she had entered her room.

Now that Ami was taken care of, I turned back towards the bed and the boy who lay on top of it.

I was thankful to see he had returned to its normal color. However, his wounds were still open and prone to infection.

I switched into doctor mode, any sleepiness I had felt before, now disappearing.

I had a patient, a patient that needed me.

I grabbed a wet wash clothe and gently washed his slender neck and his handsome face, cleaning the blood away. He had a split lip, and a cut on his cheek that didn't look too bad, but I bandaged it anyways.

I undid his sweatshirt and ripped the remains of his shirt off.

I gasped as his skin was revealed, along with his wounds.

Had it been a different situation, I would have stopped and taken the chance to admire his muscled chest, but I didn't, for the horrifying sight before me swept all other things from my mind.

Three jagged gashes ran from the bottom of his ribs, down to his left hip. Blood ran swiftly, now that the pressure of the clothe was gone.

He needed stitches. A lot of them.

I got up from the bed, and hurried towards my dresser, getting out a needle and thread.

Suddenly I was glad he was unconscious, because I didn't have anything to numb the pain that this would surly cause; unless of course I got him drunk, which was something I wanted to avoid at _all_ costs.

I sat down at the edge of the bed and set the needle and thread on the dresser that help my other supplies. I wiped away some of the blood, cleaning the flesh around the wounds.

I grabbed the needle and thread after I had cleaned all that I could clean, and set to the job of stitching up his torn skin.

As I stitched, I vaguely realized that the wound almost resembled, claw marks. As if some wild beast had attacked him.

I once done stitching, I examined his arms, only to see several bite-like marks, on his right shoulder, and several more on his stomach, near the claw-like marks. I cleaned and bandaged them all, and moved on to the rest f his body.

I became shy as I stopped at his pants. I didn't want to take his pants off, regardless of the fact that it would be easier to treat him that way.

Eventually, I settled on simply ripping his jeans in the places he needed to be treated. After all, it wasn't like he'd be able to ware them again.

He had more bite marks on his eyes, though thankfully they weren't deep, and only required bandages. Scratches marked his legs in a smaller version of the wound on his stomach.

I wondered just how he had been injured, and I worried about rabies or other diseases that he could have _if in_ fact, an animal _had_ attacked him.

I imagined him walking down the path that lead through the woods, peaceful, only to be attacked by some kind of beast.

I shivered. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Ami on that path again.

Once I was done treating his wounds, I covered him with blankets and put the supplies away. I slowly put my pajamas on, as my movements grew more and more sluggish, my weariness catching up to me and my sudden burst of energy receding.

I walked slowly towards the bed, slipping in under the covers, next to the boy.

His face was the last thing I saw. He seemed peaceful, at ease… happy even, and so, contented that he was fine, I allowed myself to drift off into blissful sleep.


	3. Realization

_I was running through the forest, my ears flicking back and forth, searching for any signs of approach, my tail weaving behind me in unease._

_Something was going to happen, I could feel it._

_I ran again, only faster this time. Shadows flitted past me, as I worked my way in and out of the forest. I made sure my steps were careful and light, barely brushing the leaf-clad ground._

_One of the first signs that something was wrong was hearing leaves rustling when the wind did not blow._

_Leaves_ _**do not** _ _blow on their own._

_I glanced back and with my sharp eyes I saw the slightly lighter shadows of small shapes, flitting through the forest behind me._

_I paused, tilting my head to the side as my ears flicked in several directions, searching for the sound that would alert me to the pursuit. Suddenly the sound of heavy pawsteps, poorly disguised, echoed in my ears; the echoes of tiny pawsteps followed, hitting the ground over and over again._

_And so, with the sounds of pursuit ringing in my sensitive ears, I did what anyone would do, I ran._

_I pushed my long legs to cover as much ground as I could; not bothering to mask my heavy footsteps anymore. They were already on my trail so what was the point in wasting time on something that would prove to be futile in the end and only slow me down?_

_My long legs ate up the ground, but it wasn't enough._

_They were on four legs, I was on two._

_A heavy body slammed into mine, sending me crashing and rolling over the hard ground. A horrible guttural snarling filled my ears, making me lay them flat in an attempt to block the loud noise out. A sharp pain stabbed from my ribs down to my left hip and I let my breath out in a sharp hiss._

_Suddenly I was furious._

_A heavy weight continued to press down on me as I thrashed back and forth, hissing and snarling in defense as I struggled to get whatever it was off of me._

_After several failed attempts of getting free, I decided: enough was enough._

_I flexed my hand, allowing my long and razor sharp claws to break through the fragile skin on my hand, and I thrust my hand upward, slashing at the heavy creature that refused to let go._

_I heard the sickening sound that was that of the ripping of flesh, before a sharp yelp followed, sounding from the creature right before the weight lifted off of me, allowing me the freedom to move._

_I rolled to my feet, crouching down and rocking back on my heels, resting my weight on my back legs. I was tensed on any sign of movement, ignoring the protest of my burning stomach._

_I held my left hand out, my claws unsheathed and ready to rip apart any threat. A thin layer of blood already coated the sharp tips, dripping down onto the ground below._

_I distantly thought back on the yelp of pain it had emitted, as my narrowed eyes searched the shadows. 'Dog.' I concluded. 'Maybe coyote or wolf, judging on the weight.'_

_As it turned out the creature was covered in silky black fur. Its pelt shifted with each twitch of its muscle and long claws peeked out of its large padded paws, wearing the blood that most definitely came from my stomach._

' _Wolf.'_

_The wolf's muzzle curled back in a threatening snarl, showing off its sharp canines, and an angry growl rolled out from its mouth as it took one slow step towards me._

_I laid my ears back, barring my elonginated canines, hissing dangerously as my tail flicked back and forth threateningly. I flexed my claws, ready for the battle that was to come._

_I saw the wolf's muscles bunch up a second before it sprang. Though that second was just enough to spring to the side, avoiding the snapping jaws that would have dealt the killing blow._

_It seemed this enemy was serious, and not to be taken lightly._

_The wolf whirled around, taking another leap at me, claws outstretched and fangs barred in an angry snarl._

_This time, however, I didn't move out of the way. Instead I leapt up to meet it, twisting so I landed on its back, grabbing handfuls of its silky fur. It landed on its paws, letting out an angry growl as it lashed its fur clad tail._

_I dug my claws deep into the quivering flesh on the wolf's back shoulder, causing a howl of pain to erupt from its muzzle._

_It began thrashing around, struggling to get me off and stop the pain, and I dug my claws in further, earning another howl of pain._

_The wolf snarled, laying its erect ears flat against its head. It bunched up its muscles, rearing up and falling back._

_I released my hold on its shoulders, scrambling to get away from the heavy body that was falling towards the ground as I sprang away, landing gently on the balls of my feet, watching as the wolf fell to the ground with a thump._

_It began getting up, gently rolling its shoulders as if to dislodge something unpleasant, and I slowly assessed the look of pain in its eyes and its stiff legged movements._

_It was in pain because of me._

' _Good.' I thought with satisfaction. 'Maybe it will think twice before attacking again.' The wolf looked back at me, meeting my eyes with hatred. A feeling of unease swept through me as something close to satisfaction shown in its dark eyes. Maybe everything wasn't as it seemed…_

_The wolf threw back its head, letting out a piercing howl, and I flattened my ears against my head, hissing as it hit my sensitive ears._

_Then all hell broke loose._

_Creatures poured out from behind the wolf, their tiny snarls echoing in my ears. The wolf looked at me in triumph as they ran towards me, hissing and spitting warnings almost as if it had the same thought that I had._

_There were too many of them to take on, I would have to resort to more drastic measures._

_I crouched down, closing my eyes and pulling on the power within me, tugging the beast to the surface and letting it take control. I felt the familiar stinging on my skin as my blue-black pelt sprang forth from my skin, and I blinked back tears as my eyes watered and my muzzle pushed out from my face. I heard the satisfying crack of my bones as they reshaped into my beast and a delicious tingle of excitement worked its way from my ears down to the tip of my tail._

_I opened my eyes as soon as the change was complete, and I fixed my gaze on the creatures scampering towards me. They seemed to have stopped to watch my transformation, but were now continuing on towards me._

_I bared my teeth, letting out an angry snarl, as they reached me. They clawed their way up my body, biting and clawing at my legs and I swiped at them, letting my razor sharp claws tear into flesh; but no matter what I did, they just kept coming. One of them had managed to get onto my shoulder, and before I knew it, it was sinking its fangs into my flesh, piercing through my delicate skin and ripping out clumps of my fur. I yowled in pain, shaking my shoulder in an attempt to dislodge the creature's fangs. And when that didn't work, I reared up, smashing my back into a tree, crushing the creature with my weight, making it go limp as its neck broke on the impact._

_Another creature slashed its claws across the side of my muzzle, earning a snarl and a paw swipe which cut it nearly in half. Another one started clawing and biting at my soft underbelly, right near the wound the wolf had afflicted._

_I let out a hiss as small claws dug in right next to my tender and still bleeding skin, and I shook my body, struggling to dislodge the creature that was now sinking its jaws right next to my bleeding underbelly._

_I twisted, pulling my head down so that I was looked down at the ground, lifting one of my front legs to twist my head and sink my jaws around the creatures small body, snapping my jaws together until I heard a satisfying crunch, and then tossing my head up, flinging the lifeless creature away into the shadows._

_Several more creatures began climbing up my back legs, digging their claws and fangs into the muscles there. I danced in place trying to dislodge them as another few creatures climbed on my shoulder, adding a few more marks to my already bleeding skin._

_I let out a frustrated yowl as one by one; creature after creature came pouring out at me. No matter how many times I swiped at them and diminished their numbers more would just pop in. And it was really starting to piss me off that they were basically treating my body as a jungle jim._

_I let out a low snarl, glaring at the bastard that just stood there like a coward, to afraid to fight me himself._

_I hated cowards with a passion. They acted all tough as if they could take anything, but when it came down to it they were all talk and no action, hiding behind someone else's protection and running away like the cowards they were._

_And right now that wolf who stood in the shadows with a sadistic look on its face and a crazed gleam in its eyes as it watched these creatures climb all over me was a coward, one of the worst I had ever met._

' _Did he really just think he could have a bunch of small creatures take me down?' I snarled, and as I took in the gleam of victory in the wolfs eyes and the way it watched as if proud of a job well done I realized, yes, yes he did._

_My vision turned red._

_I took a slow step towards the cocky wolf, lowering my head and fixed it with a glare as I let my lips curl back, exposing my glistening canines and letting a snarl tear its way all the way from my belly and out my throat._

_The wolf looked surprised, and slowly took a step back as I advanced on it, paying no attention to the now insignificant creatures hanging on to my body._

_The look of terror that replaced the wolfs cockiness as I tore its throat out was satisfying indeed. And the fact that the annoying creatures practically disappeared as soon as their 'master' was dead, was in fact satisfying as well. However that satisfaction quickly diminished as exhaustion worked its way through my wounded body. Reminding me of the wounds that the adrenaline had made me forget._

_I staggered forwards blindly, as my vision got fuzzy and the world started to recede. The last few things that I witnessed before falling into unconsciousness were…_

_Falling through a bunch of bushes before crashing to the ground on my side, groaning in pain as I struggled to fight the darkness that was slowly overpowering my mind._

_I opened my eyes, blinking slowly as I wearily searched my surroundings, and froze as my eyes suddenly met the eyes of a very shocked little girl. She looked at me, frozen in place her big honey eyes filled with fear. Why was that…?_

_Oh._

_I was still a cat, a rather large and wild looking cat lying in the middle of what must have been a path._

_Well she must be feeling very surprised right now._

_I distantly heard the sound of a girl calling someone's name, and caught a glimpse of pink on the edge of my vision as my eyes slowly slid shut. And quietly I slipped into unconsciousness, unknowingly letting the man take over what the beast had once been in control of seconds ago._

I snapped my eyes open, gasping as sharp pains ran through out my body as I tried to sit up.

Giving up, I flopped back down, trying to appease my now screaming body and slowly, I closed my eyes, fighting back the nausea that had surfaced at my sudden movements.

It wasn't until my body had calmed down and the nausea had gone away, that I realized I wasn't in the woods.

My eyes snapped open, quickly searching my surroundings for any threat. I was in a room with dark pink walls; in the corner was a black desk with a laptop sitting on top off it. A comfy looking swivel chair sat in front of it, looking sullen and lonely. Two doors lead out of the room, one right across from me, -'probably the door into the rest of the house' I concluded- and the other sat next to what looked to be a closet –'a bathroom most likely'.

I twisted my head, to see that I was lying on a black covered bed with several fluffy pink pillows (those colors seemed to be a constant in this room), but none of those things caught my attention. No. The thing (or should I say person) that had caught my attention was the girl sleeping next to me.

Her long pink hair (an unusual color but, then, who was _I_ to talk?) was splayed around her, sticking out promptly thanks to the black blanket underneath her. Her pale skin was slightly flushed, almost as if she had a slight fever. I scanned her face, taking in her delicate features, she was definitely beautiful, and she seemed so innocent.

I mean, who in there right mind, would allow a stranger they didn't even know strait into their home?

She was too innocent to be hanging around _me_. I would definitely have a bad influence on her…

I slowly sat up, ignoring the protests of my body, and I allowed my eyes to travel down her body, taking in her curvy figure –which was poorly clad with only a tank top and shorts- her long legs and her deliciously edible looking lips.

I licked my lips, looking down at her as she slept peacefully. I noticed the small shivers that racked her body and gently lifted the covers out from under her body, tucking it over her. I went to pull my arm back, only to have it grasped by a pair of small hands. I looked down in surprise only to find the girl's hands wrapped around my arm. I stilled for a moment, allowing her warmth to wash over me before gently tugging my arm away or at least trying to tug it away but trying to get away only resulted in the girl tightening her grip and pulling my arm to her chest.

I tensed, looking down at the arms that were holding one of mine as a hostage, and taking in her peaceful smile I relaxed, leaning back against the pillows, making sure not to wake the girl.

I kept my head turned towards her, studying her peaceful face, as a gentle smile graced my usually impassive face. There was something about this girl that brought out the gentle emotions that I had thought I had forgotten long ago.

'This could get interesting.'

I closed my eyes letting out a slow sigh. It seemed the girl wasn't going to let go of me any time soon, so I might as well sleep as well. Especially since my body was aching.

'Wait my wounds…'

My eyes shot open and I looked down at my stomach, only to see a large bandage was taped across were the wound was, the same went for the rest of my wounds.

'But how…?' I glanced at the girl and a slight smile touched my lips.

'It seemed that I had many things to thank this girl for.'

I closed my eyes once again and finally let myself breath in her sent. She smelled like strawberries and something else… peaches maybe?

Strawberries… it was fitting for a girl with pink hair, not that I had a right to talk.

I sighed again before quietly allowing myself to drift into sleep.

'I wonder if she's as sweet as she looks…'


	4. Implications

You know that feeling where you do something and then a while latter you finally realize the implications that action will bring?

Yeah. I'm experiencing that feeling.

Or at least I am now that I woke up with a face full of blue hair.

An ear piercing scream erupted out of my mouth before I could stop it, and I scrambled back; frantically trying to get whatever it was off of me.

I'm sure you can imagine what happened.

I fell.

Off of the bed. And not very gracefully might I add.

A quiet 'oof' escaped me as I impacted with the hard floor, and I looked up at the bed with wide eyes as the blue haired… _thing_ woke up.

Two matching twilight blue eyes looked down at me, glazed over with sleep, midnight blue hair falling in front of them, adding an almost innocent quality to them. A man's face was attached to those eyes, a handsome one I might add.

So I did what any normal person would do after waking up with a stranger nearly on top of them –a very handsome stranger- I stared. Hard.

The man looked down at me, blearily blinking his eyes until they seemed to have some kind of clarity and when they did I wish they hadn't.

A small huff of amusement escaped his parted lips –delicious looking lips- and mischief danced like stars in his twilight blue eyes.

I scowled back up at him, the small spell that he had put over me braking apart. Now I know I probably _did_ look amusing but that didn't mean he had to laugh! I slowly untangled my legs from the covers –which had probably tripped me in the first place!- and stood up with my scowl still intact, and a glare to match.

I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at the man pointedly. "Is something funny?"

"No," he shook his head, amusement painted across his face, "not at all."

I struggled to ignore what his voice did me, fighting against the urge to blush as he fixed his gaze on me.

"Look…" I tailed off, giving him a suggestive look.

"Ikuto."

I nodded. "Well, _Ikuto_. How would you feel if you woke up with a stranger practically _on top of you!_ And in your own bed none the less?"

"Well, if I recall correctly, _you_ are the one that brought me here." He glanced around the room and then back at me. "Where _is_ here exactly?"

"My house." I said curtly, not giving up my almost defensive posture. "And by the way, couldn't you act more grateful? I did practically save your life you know."

He raised an eyebrow –danm I've always wanted to do that!- and his amusement dimmed a bit at the almost-indication towards death. "I hardly think it was a matter of life or death."

I snorted. 'That cocky bastard!'

"Please! Do you have any idea what kind of condition you were in, Ikuto? You had multiple cuts and scratches that could have gotten infected, not to mention the three lacerations that ran from your ribs down to your hip that needed stitches! And don't even get me started on the temperature! You were practically frozen cold! So there is _no way_ , absolutely, _no way_ you can tell me that I didn't practically save your life!" I finished, poking his chest with my pointer finger and fixing him with a glare that could kill.

Unfortunately he wasn't the type to be scared away with a glare. And I realized that when he leaned forward until his face was inches from mine. "You know I find it unfair that you know my name and yet I don't know yours." He whispered, his warm breath blowing across my face, smelling of mint and cinnamon.

A crimson blush was finding its ways to my cheeks and I could tell by the way amusement was dancing in his eyes that he knew. "A-amu." Danm! Why could I suddenly not speak right?

He chuckled and inwardly I shivered in delight. "Well then, _Amu_." He whispered, dragging my name out until it was like an indirect caress. "You'd be surprised about what I can survive."

My blush intensified until I could practically _feel_ the heat radiating off my face. I couldn't move, couldn't pull away and for some odd reason I didn't want to, that is, until I felt the light brush of teeth skimming the shell of my ear.

I yelped in shock, drawing back quickly and nearly falling over again in the process. I lifted my hand to my ear, speechless as I gazed into his dancing eyes. "D-did you just-?" I gazed at him, mouth open, my blush intensifying until I was sure I probably looked like a tomato. Suddenly it came crashing down on me.

'He bit me! _Me_! He bit _me_!'

I raised my hand and smacked the top of his head with my fist. "Y-you you… pervert!" I screeched angrily, not caring how loud I was only that that pervert –as I would now be calling him- had bit me!

"Ouch Amu!" He complained, eyes half shut as he rubbed his head. "Aren't you supposed to be kind to the wounded? Not give them more injuries!"

I glared at him, huffing in irritation as I patted my cheeks in an attempt to cool them off. "I'm not going to be kind to patients that are perverts! Especially not ear biting perverts!" I scowled. "And don't act as if you know me! We just met yesterday and even then you were unconscious and wounded!"

"Jeez Amu, I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"No." I gritted out, meeting his laughing eyes with my own narrowed gaze. "I _fell_ out of the wrong side of the bed this morning because you were on _my_ side and because you were practically _lying_ on top of me!" I practically shouted.

"Well then," he spoke, a small smirk lifting the edges of his lips –his delicious lips- into such a devilish expression that it made my heart skip a beat, "I apologize for any discomfort that I may have caused you."

I deflated slightly, my anger slowly dissipating until-

"But, I must say you're face when you're sleeping is very cute."

I looked up mouth wide open and then-

_Smack!_

"You pervert!"

Yes, there was certainly going to be several implications.


End file.
